


fine on my own

by aimiichie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Shell-ter is epic, angst angst angst, wow i should write more stories with carapacexrena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimiichie/pseuds/aimiichie
Summary: During an akuma attack, Carapace discovers Rena Rouge’s truth as they have a much needed talk in the safety of his shield.





	fine on my own

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece on Carapace and Rena Rouge and I came up with this sort of angsty-piece! I hope you enjoy!

Carapace exhaled loudly, trying his best to catch his breath. The akuma they were facing was the hardest he fought since becoming a part of the Miraculous Team one year ago. He peeked behind the alley’s wall and watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir flung their weapons into metal. He grimaced slightly, seeing the sluggish movements of his tired friends as they continuously dodged the steel bars the akuma was throwing.   
  
As Carapace prepared to enter the fight once more, a melodic tune filled the air and all heads turned as Rena Rouge perched herself on the ledge of a building, her soft pink lips blowing into a flute, her eyes closed in concentration. A bright orange light burst from its tip and multiple copies of Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared into thin air. Carapace smiled as the illusions ran toward the scene, ready to assist with the fight.  
  
“Argh!” The akuma screamed, swatting the illusions away from his face. He glared around the city, locking his dark black gaze onto the exposed Fox. Seeing a large metal billboard above her, lips curved into a large sneer. His metal hand slashed into the air and the large metal sign began to shake violently.   
  
Carapace’s eyes widened at the change of attack and the world around him came to a stop.   
  
“Rena!” He screamed, his dark amber eyes flailing towards hers as he watched the billboard begin to fall; its only target set to smash the flute player.  
  
Rena’s orbs flew open and looked above her, staring wide eyed at the billboard falling fast. The flute fell from her shaking hands, crashing loudly to the cement floor. Her illusions disappeared in a flash as she flew her hands up, bracing herself for the impact.   
  
Without taking a second thought, Carapace ran out from his hiding place, swinging his body up the building. He threw his arms around the girl, enveloping her in his heat before desperately shouting, “Shell-ter!”  
  
A large green light flashed out from his shell, encompassing their two bodies in a green glowing dome. He clutched onto the shaking girl in his arms as the billboard smashed into his shield, wincing at the hard impact. He looked up, seeing the metal sign sitting on top of his dome. He looked down at Rena, who was holding onto his suit for dear life. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He made it just in time.   
  
“Rena! Carapace!” Chat Noir yelled, flinging his staff in their direction.   
  
“They’re fine, Chat! But we have to finish this, now!” Ladybug shouted, her bluebell eyes staring rigidly into the green dome. Chat’s eyes narrowed slightly before shaking his head, scrunching his mouth as he turned his attention back to the cackling akuma.  
  
From the mist of his shield, Carapace gave their red spotted leader a nod, who returned it with a grim smile. They both knew his shield would only last for five minutes. He had to trust Ladybug and Chat Noir would save them in the end, like they always did.   
  
As he calmed his beating heart, his amber eyes shifted to the girl in his arms. He internally shuddered as he felt her shift closer to his side. “A-are you okay, Rena?” He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.   
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
He frowned at the curt response, the undeniable coldness in her words sinking into his skin. He bit his lip.   
  
“Do you have a problem, Rena?” Carapace asked, his eyes scrunching in confusion. “I just saved your life. The least you could do is say thank you!”  
  
His eyes widened slightly as Rena Rouge roughly shifted out of his arms, brushing his hand away from her waist and moving a distance away from him. She shook the dirt from her orange suit and glared at the ground in front of her, not daring to look up as she spoke. “I was doing fine on my own, thank you very much.”  
  
His eyebrows rose. “Are you serious?” Her hazel eyes finally shifted to his as his tone grew bitter. He gestured to the shield above them. “Need I remind you, we’re not being crushed by a billboard thanks to me!”  
  
“W-whatever. I could have gotten out of it.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
The two heroes turned away from each other in irritation, taking occasional glances to watch their friends battle the akuma without them. His bracelet beeped into the air, signaling his transformation countdown.   
  
Carapace sighed, shifting his attention back to the heroine next to him. He didn’t want to admit it, but his relationship with the Fox had changed the past month, and he had no idea why. He couldn’t even remember the last time they were alone together, let alone speaking to each other. His eyes trailed over her dark orange hair, tracing the edge of her orange and white mask and landed to her glistening hazel eyes.   
  
He had to ask. “D-do you have a problem with me, Rena? Is that what’s been going on?” He asked quietly, slightly afraid to hear the answer.   
  
Her head turned toward him, tilting in confusion. “W-What?” She responded, her lips pursuing together.  
  
“Don’t pretend. I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting towards me lately. You can’t even stand being on the same patrol as me, let alone the same mission.” His eyes shifted to the ground. “I-if you hate me, that’s fine. J-just tell me.”   
  
Rena’s eyes widened, shaking her head instantly. “N-no, that’s not it! I could never hate you!”  
  
“Then what is it!” Carapace found himself bursting out, locking eyes with hers. “I don’t know what I did! One minute we were fine, enjoying a patrol together like we always did, the next Ladybug tells me you don’t want to patrol with me anymore. And you never wanted to speak to me after.” His curiosity got to him as he saw the slight wince that the Fox gave off, her eyes filling with pain. “I miss my friend, Rena. I’d do anything to bring our friendship back to what it was,” he finally whispered his pent up thoughts aloud.  
  
Rena brought her hand to her mouth as a large sob escaped her lips. “That’s i-impossible.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“I-I can’t be friends with someone I love!”  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
She let out another choked sob, shaking her head profusely. She weakly picked herself off the ground and stared miserably into his shocked amber eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath. “I-it’s because you made me fall for you even when I have a boyfriend!” Tears fell down her cheek. “H-he’s the best thing in m-my life. He was the best thing in my life. B-but then /you/ show up and it’s like he doesn’t even exist anymore to me!”  
  
Carapace’s jaw dropped as he sat stunned into silence.  
  
Did Rena just...confess to him?   
  
_“Miraculous Ladybug!”_  
  
A burst of tiny ladybugs floated all around them, and Carapace finally blinked, feeling the effects of his shield start to wane. His bracelet beeped its last warning. He didn’t care however as he continued to stare at the crying heroine in front of him.  
  
“R-Rena...” he whispered.   
  
“J-just go, Carapace. You’re going to detransform. And I don’t want to talk about this ever again. I’m not cheating on my boyfriend for  you.”  
  
She turned away quickly and ran off the roof, Ladybug and Chat Noir calling swiftly after her in her abrupt departure.  
  
He wanted to chase after her. Ask her to explain more. Ask her if it was possible to love two women. Ask her if she was just as confused as he was with what he was feeling. But as his hand clenched over his bracelet, he closed his eyes in defeat and got up from the ground, sprinting back in the opposite direction.

  
He learned over the year that being a hero meant making sacrifices. Sacrificing his sleep, sacrificing his time with his family and friends. And sacrificing even his own heart.

 

 


End file.
